<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Painted Faces by xPenguinQueenx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287455">Painted Faces</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPenguinQueenx/pseuds/xPenguinQueenx'>xPenguinQueenx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BLACKPINK (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Chaelisa bffs, F/F, Jensoo besties as well, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking, foreign exchange student Lisa, popular girl Jennie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:08:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPenguinQueenx/pseuds/xPenguinQueenx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, you said to make you the prettiest girl in the world.” Lisa shrugs innocently, watching her with lidded eyes. “I already think you’re the prettiest girl in the world.”</p><p>-</p><p>A drunken game of Truth of Dare turns Jennie's entire world upside down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>275</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’ve got her, right?” Chaeyoung frowns at her, her worry made obvious by the crease in her brow. Jennie has always been a little jealous of how effortlessly gorgeous Chaeyoung is, even with all those lines on her pretty face.</p><p>Jennie waves Chaeyoung off. “She’s eighteen, not eight.”</p><p>Chaeyoung shuffles her feet nervously, crunching the orange leaves on Jennie’s marble porch. “I know that. I just... worry. She’s my best friend.”</p><p>Jennie knows that. The whole school knows that. The story of Lisa and Chaeyoung is a story for the ages. Their entire class will be talking about the daring duo that is the foreign exchange student and her ever faithful best friend.</p><p>No one had thought anything special of the new kid from Thailand, with her wild bangs and playful attitude. They all liked her well enough, they like anyone that has a face like hers. Jennie had looked past her, nothing really catching her eye about her at first, but it didn’t take long for tongues to start wagging when Lisa and Chaeyoung started posting videos online and grabbed the attention of a famous company known for creating idol careers.</p><p>She doesn’t even know how the two of them met, she doesn’t think they share any classes, but the two stick to one another like glue nowadays. Someone would have to pull them apart with a crowbar if they really wanted to separate them.</p><p>Jennie has known Chaeyoung for a very long time. The two had gone to the same middle school and entered high school together as well. They weren’t close, not really, but Jennie could tell you every song that Chaeyoung has sung for their yearly talent shows and Chaeyoung could tell you how many steps it takes to get a drunken Jennie from Jisoo’s house to Chaeyoung’s.</p><p>Chaeyoung has taken care of her more times than she can count on one hand when she gets too far gone for her parents to see her. That’s why she figures she can return the favor for once, insisting that Chaeyoung go have fun while she babysits Lisa for the rest of the night.</p><p>It hadn’t taken a genius to realize that Chaeyoung had wanted to be anywhere but the party tonight, and Jennie had jumped on the chance to leave with her and Lisa when Chaeyoung revealed she was simply the designated driver and not there for fun. There had been one too many boys pawing at Jennie’s skirt that night for her to actually be able to enjoy herself. She probably should have tried to find Jackson at some point, he would never have let those boys stay had he known that they were borderline harassing her.</p><p>“Chaeyoung, I promise to watch out for her.” Jennie leans a shoulder into her door, nearly falling when it swings backward. Chaeyoung raises an unimpressed eyebrow. “I’m tipsy, not drunk. I can deal with one little Thai girl.”</p><p>Maybe she shouldn’t have used the word little. She’s older than Lisa, that she’s certain of, but the foreign girl is undoubtedly taller than her. Chaeyoung is too now that she’s thinking about it. It’s a little disrespectful of them.</p><p>Chaeyoung sighs. “Fine, but call me if she’s too much?”</p><p>Jennie can’t help the smile that takes over her face. She doesn’t like many people, and she surely doesn’t smile around the ones that she doesn’t like, but she’s fond of Chaeyoung. They may not be friends, that role is reserved for Jisoo only, but she and Chaeyoung have an understanding. They always have each other’s back, no matter what.</p><p>“Go.” Jennie shoves the girl off her porch. “Have fun. Be free. Use protection.”</p><p>Chaeyoung scoffs playfully, ears turning red. “I’m not going for that. Sooyoung promised to help me with some things.”</p><p>Jennie raises an eyebrow. She doesn't know Sooyoung, there are far too many students in their class for her to know all of them, but she knows the name. Some of her friends, like the one from Canada, call her Joy. “Is ‘some things’ code for-”</p><p><br/>“Okay!” Chaeyoung laughs nervously. “You’ve got this. I’m going to go work on <em> music</em>. Nothing else.”</p><p>Jennie rolls her eyes, promptly shutting the door before Chaeyoung can change her mind once again. She peeks out the window until she knows Chaeyoung is in her car and won’t bust Jennie’s door down in a rescue attempt. Not that Lisa needs rescued, nor could Chaeyoung knock down her door with her noodle arms.</p><p>Lisa isn’t in the living room where they left her at, prompting a quick search and rescue mission. Jennie prays the girl is sober enough to know better than to use any of her mother’s expensive vases as footballs. Jennie has enough faith in her not to be like those surly jocks that come to her house for parties, anyone that’s friends with Park Chaeyoung has to have basic manners.</p><p>Something, a noise, catches her attention. It’s coming from somewhere above her. Lisa must have snuck away up the stairs while she was ushering Chaeyoung away to her date that she says isn’t a date.</p><p>“Lisa?” She trudges up the stairs, following the soft sound of music coming from the top floor. </p><p>She spies the vases in the hallways still intact, perfectly placed where her mother had put them after redecorating last week, which would be two more inches to the left than they were before, in an attempt to make the house look ‘more put together.’ Jennie doesn’t know what that means, but her father had smiled like it made perfect sense.</p><p>She pushes the door to her room open slowly, peeking in. Lisa is sitting on her entirely too large bed, feet kicking despite her heels catching on the floor. The curse of long legs, Jennie supposes.</p><p>Lisa’s eyes are closed, head pulled back as if to look at the ceiling. Music is playing from Lisa’s phone, and Jennie thinks she hears a little hum coming from the girl’s closed mouth if she isn’t mistaken.</p><p>“Hey there.” Jennie calls out, stepping into her room.</p><p>She expects Lisa to startle, but the younger girl merely lets out a laugh. “I was wondering how long it would take you to find me. I even played the music to help.”</p><p>Jennie tilts her head curiously. “I didn’t realize we were playing hide and seek.”</p><p>Lisa slowly lifts the lids of her eyes, lips tilting into a lazy smile. “You suck at seeking.”</p><p>Jennie blinks at her, eyeing the room pointedly. “You hid in <em> my </em>room.”</p><p>Lisa leans forward, and although she’s nowhere near Jennie, she feels like Lisa is far too close. “Reverse psychology.”</p><p>Jennie can’t tell if the girl is being serious or if she’s trying to be playful. She doesn’t know her well enough to tell if Lisa is being affected by the alcohol or if that’s just her normal self. She’s hoping it’s the latter and responds like so.</p><p>“I don’t think you know how reverse psychology works.” She brushes past the foot of her bed, ignoring Lisa’s pout.</p><p>Jennie rummages around her drawers, finding a pair of shorts and a sleep shirt that she thinks Lisa might like. She flings it at the girl, motioning for her to follow once she has her own clothes. Lisa does so, only stumbling into the wall once.</p><p>Jennie holds the girl steady when she turns the light of the bathroom on, guiding her to the counter. Lisa holds the edge of it tightly, mumbling a small <em> thank you </em> when Jennie pulls out an extra toothbrush for her.</p><p>They brush their teeth side by side, Lisa making a mess all over her chin. Jennie is much more careful, spitting into the sink when there’s the smallest sign of toothpaste leaking from her lips. Jennie should probably think it’s disgusting, but Lisa looks so much like a lost puppy that she refrains from making any ill comments.</p><p>When Jennie pulls her shirt off to change, Lisa gives a startled gasp. At first, she thinks Lisa’s fallen and hit herself or that she might find her holding her hand to her mouth in an attempt not to throw up, but Lisa is only looking at Jennie. At Jennie’s exposed stomach to be precise.</p><p>“Sorry.” Lisa closes her eyes shut, throwing a hand up as if to wave Jennie’s unclothed body away. Her cheeks are redder than Jennie thought was humanly possible. “I didn’t mean to look. I promise.”</p><p>Lisa had most definitely been staring in a less than friendly way. Nothing platonic about the hungry look in her eyes.</p><p>“Uh.” Jennie blinks slowly at her. “That’s okay.</p><p>She hadn’t realized that Lisa liked girls like that. Not that there’s anything wrong with Lisa looking at her like that, she doesn’t mind. Jennie is used to people looking at her. The amount of guys that stay to watch volleyball practice just to catch a glimpse of her body is actually a bit unsettling. At least Lisa has the decency to look away.</p><p>She changes quickly, realizing that Lisa isn’t going to open her eyes until Jennie is done. “You can open your eyes.”</p><p>Lisa does so slowly. It takes her eyes a moment to focus, but when they do, she meets Jennie’s gaze. Lisa’s cheeks heat up once again, but she doesn’t say anything else, pulling at her own clothes instead.</p><p>Jennie doesn’t know why, but her gaze wavers for a moment as Lisa pulls her shirt up. She catches a sliver of tanned skin before she forces herself to look away. She doesn’t know why she did that, but she knows that Lisa deserves the same privacy she’s given Jennie.</p><p>Jennie takes off her makeup easily, skilled in the art nowadays. She’s been on so many dates with boys that won’t ever appreciate how long it takes her to put on and remove that pretty mask. She thinks she should show her next boyfriend just how long it takes her to do both, then maybe he’ll appreciate how she goes out of her way to look pretty for him a little more.</p><p>Lisa needs a little help taking her makeup off, not that Jennie minds, but it brings her closer to the girl’s face than she’s ever been before. She suddenly understands why the boy from her chemistry class talks about how pretty Lalisa Manoban is.</p><p>“You’re very pretty.” Jennie tells her.</p><p>Lisa’s cheeks flush. Jennie is starting to wonder if that pink is a permanent part of her now. “Thank you.”</p><p>Jennie pulls her back to her bed afterwards, flopping onto her back. Music is still playing from Lisa’s phone, but this song is a little sadder than before. She’s never heard the song, but part of her is curious if it’s Lisa’s music or if she just put on the first playlist she could find in her drunken state.</p><p>“Jennie.” Lisa huffs. “I’m bored.”</p><p>Jennie smiles in amusement. Lisa sounds like a little kid. “You could go to sleep?”</p><p>“Noooo.” She whines. Jennie can’t see it because Lisa turns her head, but she imagines there’s a pout there. “Let’s play a game.”</p><p>“Well, you suck at hide and seek.”</p><p>Lisa flops back as well, turning to face Jennie. “I do not.”</p><p>“You do actually.”</p><p>Lisa rolls over, smashing her head into Jennie’s shoulder. “Let’s play truth or dare.”</p><p>Before Jennie can even retort, Lisa has her phone in her hand. Her music stops, leaving Jennie curious enough to let Lisa finish finding whatever she’s looking for. She’s a little sad though. She liked that song.</p><p>“Here, look.” Lisa turns her phone around, right into Jennie’s face. “I have an app.”</p><p>Jennie shakes her head. “If I play this, will you go to sleep afterwards?”</p><p>Lisa nods excitedly before stopping suddenly. “You know, some people say you’re kind of mean, but I think you’re really nice.”</p><p>Jennie feels her a sharp stab to her chest at the admittance. She knows what people say about her behind her back of course, but that doesn't make it hurt less to hear it out loud like that. Lisa’s genuine assurance does ease her pain a little. A lot, actually.</p><p>“Oh.” Lisa frowns at herself. “Sorry. That sounded nice in my head, but it was kind of mean.”</p><p>Jennie shrugs. “It’s okay.”</p><p>It really is okay. She has Jisoo and that’s enough. Jisoo knows the real her and Jisoo likes the real her. Jisoo is her best friend and that’s all that matters. The others that use her for her money or her popularity aren’t her friends. They’re not Jisoo.</p><p>Jennie pulls herself up before Lisa can spew any other apologies at her, tugging at the phone. “What do I do? Just tap it?” Jennie pokes the card that says <em> truth </em> first. The card turns around, reading <em> Who was your first kiss? “ </em>Oh, that’s easy. Jongin.”</p><p>Lisa narrows her eyes. “Who?”</p><p>Jennie tosses the phone back right onto her stomach. “You wouldn’t know him. He graduated.”</p><p>Lisa frowns, like she doesn’t quite believe Jennie. Thankfully, she lets it go. Jennie would rather not go down that memory lane. Her relationship with Jongin was short lived and quite awkward now that she’s looking back.</p><p>Lisa taps the screen. “Dare.”</p><p>Jennie waits for Lisa to keep going, but the girl merely shakes her head. “What?”</p><p>“It says to text my ex, but I don’t have her number anymore.”</p><p>Something tickles the back of Jennie’s mind once again at the reminder that Lisa likes girls. She doesn’t know why though and ignores it in favor of the question wants to ask Lisa. “You don’t have her number?”</p><p>Lisa shrugs. “I deleted it.”</p><p>Jennie marvels at the idea. She’s never deleted an ex’s number before, not even Jongin’s despite the fact that they haven’t talked in years.</p><p>Lisa tries to give the phone back, but Jennie shakes her head. “I don’t think so. Go again.”</p><p>Lisa groans, but clicks the screen. “Give someone else a makeover.”</p><p>Jennie snorts. “We just took our makeup off.”</p><p>Lisa perks up. “If you let me do it, I’ll take it back off too.”</p><p>Jennie doesn’t think she trusts Lisa to do either at the moment with her lack of coordination, but if it’ll get her to sleep sooner, Jennie is all for it. “Fine.”</p><p>Lisa shuffles over, grabbing her shoulders. “Are you serious?”</p><p>Jennie’s nod sets Lisa into a happy fit of laughter, bouncing on the bed as her knees dig into the perfectly made up covers. Jennie ignores her in favor of grabbing her makeup from the bathroom. Lisa is still giggling like a little kid when she returns, and although it’s endearing, it also leaves Jennie fearing for her face.</p><p>“Here. Please don’t waste anything. This is expensive.” Jennie sets it all on the bed. Her mascara nearly rolls away, but Lisa catches it when her foot. “Are you sure you can do this?”</p><p>Lisa nods emphatically. “Of course I can.”</p><p>Jennie sighs, relenting. “Okay, I’m trusting you. Maybe you can make me pretty enough to finally get someone decent to want me, Lisa.”</p><p>Lisa’s smile drops, and she’s suddenly looking at Jennie in a way that makes Jennie feel bare. She doesn’t like it. She doesn’t like feeling like Lisa can suddenly see through her when Jennie hadn’t even meant to say that. Why did Jennie say that? Is she drunker than she had thought? She must be, with such a lack of filter.</p><p>“Jennie-”</p><p>“Don’t frown too hard, Lisa. You’ll get wrinkles.” Jennie waves her concern off. “Just make me the prettiest girl in the world, okay?”</p><p>Lisa hesitates for a moment before nodding. “Okay, but you have to close your eyes.”</p><p>Jennie huffs out a playful sigh, but agrees. Lisa searches through her things for a while, long enough to make Jennie think that Lisa might not know what she’s doing, but she does eventually start peppering her skin with something wet.</p><p>She concedes that maybe Lisa does know what she’s doing when a brush scurries across her cheeks afterwards. Something about the procedure feels off, but Jennie can’t place what. Perhaps it’s just that Jennie isn’t used to others doing her makeup.</p><p>Lisa eventually stands up, turning Jennie’s body gently. Jennie’s breath catches slightly when she feels Lisa step between her legs, her own knees hitting Lisa’s occasionally on accident when Lisa sways.</p><p>She feels her face heat up when Lisa’s fingers graze her lips and eyelids, but Jennie thinks that must be normal, right? She doesn’t get flustered by Jisoo’s touch when she fixes her lipstick or eyeliner, but that’s because Jisoo is her best friend. Lisa is a stranger, a stranger that Jennie only vaguely knows from a sort of childhood friend. One that she’s letting touch her like she’s some sort of dress up doll.</p><p>Something about this feels much more exciting than any of the times a boy has looked at her during volleyball or even the kisses she shared with Jongin, and those thoughts alone should be enough to send Jennie into a panic, right? What in the world has her comparing this girl to the boys she’s interested in?</p><p>Unless she’s interested in Lisa like that? It would be strange, not because she’s a girl, Jennie isn’t closed minded, but this is the first time she’s had a conversation with Lisa. Why should she be feeling things for this girl she’s just met? Chaeyoung might just kick her ass if she knew what she was thinking. </p><p>“I’m done.” Lisa eventually calls out, her voice sounding smaller than she’s heard all night.</p><p>Jennie opens her eyes, eyeing Lisa with a playful scowl. “You didn’t mess me up too much, did you?”</p><p>Lisa gives a mock pout. “So little faith.”</p><p>Jennie rolls her eyes and picks Lisa’s phone up from the bed and opens up the camera. She really should find her own, but she doesn’t feel like searching for it at the moment. She figures she'll find it in the morning at some point. Maybe she’ll make Lisa help her find it.</p><p>“Lisa?” Jennie frowns at her reflection, poking at her skin. “You didn’t do anything.”</p><p>She’s confused. Jennie most definitely felt Lisa put something on her cheeks, she can feel it, but nothing is there. There’s no sign of anything, and Jennie is starting to wonder what kind of silly prank this is. Or maybe Lisa just didn’t feel like taking the makeup off.</p><p>“Well, you said to make you the prettiest girl in the world.” Lisa shrugs innocently, watching her with lidded eyes. “I already think you’re the prettiest girl in the world.”</p><p>Jennie’s heart, honest to God, skips a beat. It alarms her how much she has the sudden urge to kiss the girl in front of her. “Lisa?”</p><p>Jennie’s breathing slows as she makes a grab for Lisa’s sleeve. She leans forward, urging herself to throw away everything in her telling her to be careful with her heart and just kiss this strange girl that Chaeyoung has thrown into her home.</p><p>“Is that a cat?” Lisa tilts her head.</p><p><br/>Jennie freezes, only halfway to Lisa’s lips. “What?”</p><p>Lisa steps away, and takes Jennie’s heart with her. “There’s a cat outside your window.”</p><p>Jennie’s brain restarts. “Oh. Yeah, he’s a stray.”</p><p>She feels terribly disappointed to be denied something that she hadn’t even known that she wanted twenty minutes ago. Lisa seems none the wiser of Jennie’s troubled emotions as she opens the window to let the stray cat into Jennie’s room.</p><p>“Do you have cat food?” Lisa asks with the cat in her arms, looking back at Jennie like she hadn’t just turned her entire world upside down just a few moments ago.</p><p>Jennie nods. “Yeah. I keep some in the pantry for him.”</p><p>Lisa wastes no time in stumbling out the door, the cat staring Jennie down over her shoulder, as if to mock her. Jennie thinks it’s a good thing Lisa has found something new to keep her preoccupied with. She’s not sure she could sleep next to the girl now with such troubling thoughts.</p><p>“What the hell just happened?” She asks herself.</p><p>There’s no one around to reply.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jennie has many questions running through her brain as she idly picks at the books in her locker. She doesn’t really need anything from inside, but Lisa and Chaeyoung are down the hallway and Jennie would rather not run into them.</p><p>Lisa’s presence is what has her thinking too much. Jennie is just desperate for answers from herself. When did she start having an interest in girls? Or does she even like girls? Perhaps Lisa is simply an outlier. Also, what did Lisa put on her face last night? </p><p>“Jennie?” </p><p>She jumps, knuckle scraping against the cool metal in her haste to remove her hand from the locker. “What?”</p><p>Jisoo is looking at her strangely. “I’ve been calling your name for the past minute. Are you okay?”</p><p>Jennie takes a deep breath, nodding in a hurry. “Yeah, of course. Nothing wrong.”</p><p>Jisoo blinks at her. “Nothing is wrong, huh? You were just staring into your locker like a weirdo and pulled all the skin off your knuckles because nothing is wrong?”</p><p>Jennie pulls her hand up, noting that yes, she’s scraped her skin and is now bleeding. “Oh, my bad.”</p><p>Jisoo grabs her finger gently, looking far too worried for a Monday morning. “Hang on, Chaeyoung carries around band aids, right?”</p><p>Jennie wants to laugh at that, because Chaeyoung <em> does </em> carry band aids after years of tripping over nothing and hurting herself, but a larger part of her panics because with Chaeyoung comes Lisa.</p><p>“No!” Jennie scrambles for an excuse, finally just wiping the blood on the bottom of her shirt. “See? It’s fine.”</p><p>Jisoo gapes at her. “You did <em> not </em> just wipe blood all over your designer shirt. Oh my gosh. Who are you? What have you done with my best friend?”</p><p>Jennie pushes her by the shoulder, a playful scoff escaping her lips. She doesn’t offer Jisoo an answer, taking her by the hand and pulling her in the opposite direction of the two down the hall. Perhaps Jisoo can distract her.</p><p>The rest of the hallway parts when Jennie takes the center, strutting in a way that screams at the rest to move out of her way. Jisoo follows like the loyal best friend is, smiling at the kids that Jennie ignores.</p><p>She recognizes most of their faces, it’s hard not to when Jennie has been locked in these walls with them for years, but she can’t place names to many faces, just the few that she remembers from classes or the ones that frequent the parties around town. The same can’t be said for the rest of them, they all know Jennie in one way or another.</p><p>Jennie, the volleyball star that’s led the school’s team to championship after championship. Jennie, the rich girl whose mommy and daddy live in the biggest house of the nicest neighborhood across town and wears Gucci on a regular Tuesday. Jennie, the pretty girl that the boys all flock to.</p><p>Jisoo elbows her, nodding to their left. “He’s watching again.”</p><p>Jennie doesn’t bother glancing in his direction, already knowing who is watching them. “Just ignore it.”</p><p>She suddenly dreads the day Hyunjin finally approaches her and asks her out. Not because he’s not nice, the complete opposite actually. Jennie likes Hyunjin, he’s nice to her and doesn’t treat her like half of the student body, but she’ll have to hurt him by turning him down now.</p><p>Jisoo shrugs. “You should give him a chance. He would treat you well.”</p><p><em> So would Lisa </em>, is Jennie’s first thought. She immediately shakes that away, cursing Jisoo for only making her questionable thoughts return again. Damn her.</p><p>“I’m just not interested in him.” Jennie sighs.</p><p>Her best friend eyes her once again, and it almost makes Jennie angry because she knows Jisoo has somehow picked something up that Jennie doesn’t want her to.</p><p>“But?” Jisoo pushes.</p><p>Jennie scowls, scaring some underclassmen that nearly crashes into her. The scowl was meant for Jisoo, not the stumbling fool, but Jennie doesn’t even attempt to clear that up. She knows another rumor about her being an evil monster will be floating around because of it soon enough.</p><p>“But nothing.” Jennie spits out, her ire rising every face she catches staring at her.</p><p>Jisoo hums, that condescending hum that means she sees right past Jennie. “Right. I’m just saying, usually you say ‘I don’t have time for dating’ or ‘No one around here will love me right’ when I ask you about boys lately. You said you weren’t interested in <em> him </em>. So… who is it? Jackson? Jungkook? Jae?”</p><p>“Can you name someone whose name doesn’t start with a J?” Jennie snarks playfully. She should be irritated by Jisoo’s pestering, but her best friend does know how to push her without actually pushing her. She guesses that it comes from their years of pissing each other off on accident; they’ve learned what buttons not to push and Jennie has a big red button that says <em> steer clear </em> when it comes to her romantic prospects.</p><p>“So their name doesn’t start with a J? Good to know. That crosses out like forty percent of my guesses.”</p><p>Jennie smiles, noticing Jisoo drop the line of questions. She has no doubt that Jisoo will come back with a new list, but she’s safe for now. Besides, she’s somehow managed to not think about the Lisa thing for a solid five minutes and that is a plus.</p><p>Now if she can just find a way for that five minutes to turn into the rest of her life.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jennie is happy to leave the friendly captain stuff to Nayeon, she’s much better at interacting with people than Jennie is. It’s why they make a good team, she supposes. Jennie is the ace, the one that pushes them harder and harder, Nayeon is the social butterfly, the one that comforts them when Jennie pushes too hard.</p><p>They make a pretty good team, and had Nayeon not been her number one rival on the court, she thinks that they might even be good friends, but Jennie can’t let her Volleyball scholarship slip through her finger, even for someone like Im Nayeon.</p><p>Her scholarship is important to her, much more important than a possible friendship. Everyone knows Jennie will be going to college after high school, even with her bad grades. Jennie is just determined to make her own way there with an athletics scholarship rather than her parents' money, which is what everyone else is expecting of her.</p><p>“You’re distracted today.” Is Nayeon’s greeting once the rest of the girl’s shuffle off toward the changing room. “Everything okay?”</p><p>Jennie wishes Nayeon weren’t so nice all the time. It would be easier to dismiss her if she were a jerk. “I’m okay. Thank you for checking.”</p><p>She expects Nayeon to walk away, but the girl doesn’t move, offering Jennie her water bottle instead. Jennie hesitates, but her dry throat screams at her to accept the gesture of camaraderie, and so she does, chugging half the bottle down. She wipes the water on her chin with the bottom of her shirt, ignoring the cheers from the benches.</p><p>Nayeon’s gaze follows the noise. “I could kick them out, you know.”</p><p>“They’re not why I’m distracted.” </p><p>“So you admit you’ve been distracted.” Jennie wants to curse at the triumphant look on Nayeon’s dumb face, but the girl merely shrugs at her. “It still has to be annoying that they sit and stare at you the entire time.”</p><p>Jennie thinks about it for half a second, but shakes her head in refusal. “No thanks. It’ll piss them off more than anything. Don’t need more people talking about how much of a bitch I am for kicking them out of the gym.”</p><p>Nayeon hesitates for a moment, eyeing the gathered group of boys. “You’re not a bitch for wanting privacy.” Jennie thinks she might be done, but Nayeon continues with a cheeky grin. “You are a bitch for drinking all my water though.”</p><p>Jennie smacks her in the stomach, not hard enough to hurt, and waves her off. Nayeon lets her go, but Jennie can feel her gaze on her all the way to the locker rooms. </p><p>The other girls offer her a half hearted greeting when she stumbles in. Jennie returns it, but she doubts they care. It’s more of a formality than anything, and Jennie is okay with that. She’s fine with being the outsider that only hears the whispers of gossip between the others. Really, she’s fine.</p><p>Jennie is the only one left when Nayeon finally decides to join the locker room. Nayeon gives her a pat on the back, and it’s a lot more friendly than anything she got from the rest of the girl, but Jennie merely gives her the same halfhearted smile that the others got.</p><p>She slips out while Nayeon is still changing, a bit shocked when she walks out to find the group of teenage boys gone. She can’t remember the last time she got to leave the locker rooms to silence. She’s used to being cat called as she walks out, a scowl her only way to prevent them from approaching her.</p><p>She thinks about going back to thank Nayeon, because this is no doubt her doing, but a familiar eye peeking through the window of the gym door has her walking toward the exit instead.</p><p>The eye widens when they catch sight of her, the owner of said eyes throwing the door open for her. “Hey there, stranger!”</p><p>Jennie blinks up at her. “Hi, Lisa.”</p><p>Something inside her bristles at the sight of Lisa’s bright grin, not necessarily in an uncomfortable way, but it certainly doesn’t rest gently either. Lisa doesn’t notice her internal battle, slipping an arm through Jennie’s and pulling her away from the gym.</p><p>“How’s Leo?’</p><p>Jennie’s brain barely registers the question, too focused on the way her skin burns at the younger girl’s touch. “Huh?”</p><p>“Leo!” Lisa chirps. “Don’t tell me you don’t remember us feeding Leo.”</p><p>Jennie makes the connection quickly. Lisa had mumbled the name off hand when they were feeding the cat, she hadn’t thought Lisa would remember it. “No, I do. Leo is fine.”</p><p>Lisa isn’t deterred by her lack of enthusiasm. Jennie finds it a little strange, even knowing Lisa’s reputation for being a rather likable sort, the way she clings to Jennie like they’re friends. Sure, they were friendly Saturday night, but that’s because Jennie has a low tolerance for alcohol and her filter tends to disappear when inebriated; it’s why so many people approach her during parties and avoid her in the hallways. She’s ready to go back to being strangers so she can stop thinking about the way her stomach flips when she sees Lisa, but the exchange student is making that hard when she is holding her and talking to her like this.</p><p>“Good. Do you think I could come check up on him after school?” Lisa continues dragging her through the corridors of the school despite Jennie’s useless feet that she’s tripping over.</p><p>Jennie doesn’t even need to think up an imaginary reason that Lisa can’t do that because there’s a real one. “That’s not a good idea. My parents will be home and I don’t think they would like someone like you there, Lisa.”</p><p>Jennie only notices how harsh her words are when Lisa’s smile drops. She instantly feels like an asshole, which she usually does when she blows off  people, but this time guilt follows.</p><p>“Someone like me?” Lisa glances at Jennie’s expensive ass shoes and then back to her own dirty sneakers. “Oh.”</p><p>Jennie grabs her arm quickly when Lisa attempts to let her go. “No, it’s not like that.”</p><p>“Isn’t it?” Lisa’s friendly demeanor is gone, a shell of the happy girl is all that’s left, and Jennie marvels at the fact that she actually cares that the playful quirk of her eyebrow is gone.</p><p>“It is.” Jennie admits, squeezing Lisa’s forearm in an apology. “But they’re assholes.”</p><p>Of course they are. It’s where Jennie gets it from.</p><p>Lisa relaxes a bit. “But you aren’t.”</p><p>It's the first time anybody has ever said <em> that </em> to her, and it’s kind of untrue, but Jennie likes having somebody think more of her for once, rather than the opposite.</p><p>“But I’m not.” Jennie doesn’t believe herself when she says it. It sounds nicer coming from Lisa’s mouth. “They won’t be home tomorrow.”</p><p>Jennie drops Lisa’s arm finally, only now registering that Lisa has brought her back to her locker. Jennie steps away to grab the last of her things that she’ll need for tonight, hoping Lisa picks up the very unsubtle opportunity she’s giving her.</p><p>“I can walk you home tomorrow then?”</p><p>Jennie snorts into her locker. “I don’t walk.”</p><p>Jennie gives pause at the silence that follows, glancing back at the girl that’s been plaguing her thoughts. Lisa is frowning, staring at the ground with a pondering look on her face. Jennie sighs, deciding to give the girl an out since before she has an aneurysm from thinking too hard.</p><p>“Jisoo can drive us.” Jennie tells her. She hesitates only a moment before making a suggestion. “You could ask Chaeyoung if she wants a ride, too.”</p><p>Maybe Jennie shouldn’t offer rides in her best friend’s car before actually asking Jisoo, but Jisoo has always been kind and offering a ride to their fellow classmates seems like something right up her alley. </p><p>“Cool.” Lisa grins. “Cool. Cool cool cool.”</p><p>“Lisa, please stop saying cool.” Jennie hides her smile in her locker. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p><p>Lisa, for the first time since they’ve met, does something that makes sense to Jennie and walks away. She notices a skip every few steps Lisa takes, and Jennie has no idea if that’s a normal Lisa thing or if she’s excited by how their conversation went. Not that Jennie was staring at her or anything.</p><p>Jennie grabs the last book from her locker, noting that she was intentionally stalling to talk with Lisa. It should be a big red flag that she’s entertaining Lisa when Jennie wants nothing more than to forget about Saturday night, but she can’t find it in her to care at the moment. So much for getting over things.</p><p>“I didn’t know you were friends with Manoban?”</p><p>Jennie sighs. She should have known that Nayeon would find a way to irritate her one last time today. “We’re not.”</p><p>Nayeon leans against the locker next to Jennie’s and… and hold on… how did Lisa know exactly where Jennie’s locker is in the first place?</p><p>“Does she know that?” Nayeon smirks that funny smile of hers with her charming two teeth in front. </p><p>Jennie slams her locker door shut. “I don’t have friends. Everyone knows that.”</p><p>“You don’t have friends because you shut everyone out around you.” Nayeon watches her walk away. “You’re not half bad, you know?”</p><p>She doesn’t know why people keep saying things like that to her lately, but it leaves a little warmth in her chest to hear it. Lisa’s words put her skin on fire, a little concerning considering Jennie’s normally below average body temperature, but Nayeon’s words feel a lot more bearable. She thinks it probably means something that she would still rather be smothered by the warmth Lisa gives instead. Still, Jennie figures Nayeon is trying to be kind. She could return the favor.</p><p>“Hey.” Jennie turns abruptly. Nayeon looks genuinely surprised that she’s acknowledging her, probably already prepared for Jennie to continue stomping away and ignore her like she always does. “Thank you for today. For sending those boys away.”</p><p>She doesn’t wait for a response, but she does catch the look of surprise cross Nayeon’s face. It’s a little satisfying to see, actually.</p><p>Jisoo is waiting for her in the parking lot, her music still able to be heard, even with her windows up. Jennie wants to laugh at the way her best friend is rocking back and forth, pretending to have a guitar in her hands. She settles for tapping her knuckle on the glass, regretting it when her skin hits the glass. She forgot about nearly taking her whole hand off earlier today when she was avoiding Lisa. She’s lucky she didn't hit it during practice.</p><p>Jisoo startles at the noise, her knees flying up and hands flailing so badly that she accidentally hits the horn. A few people glance their way, but they lose interest when they note Jisoo behind the driving wheel. The entire school is used to Jisoo’s silly antics at this point.</p><p>She slips in quickly when Jisoo finally unlocks the door. She turns the music down before Jisoo can even register her presence, not eager to lose one of her five senses just because Jisoo has an addiction to rock music. To all music, really.</p><p>“Hello, your majesty. Your lowly servant waited an extra ten minutes for you, perhaps you should reward her for her patience.” Jisoo wiggles her eyebrows.</p><p>Jennie shakes her head, pulling out a credit card from her purse. She doesn’t bother checking whose name is on this one, neither of her parents will notice the tiny purchase she’s planning to make. “Ice cream?”</p><p>Jisoo wipes a fake tear from under her eye. “How sweet.”</p><p>“You are <em> so </em> annoying.” Jennie makes a grab for the ceiling handle when Jisoo  finally pulls out of the parking lot at a speed that is at least ten over the speed limit. “Can I talk to you about something first?”</p><p>Jisoo never takes her eyes off the road, but she does hum in response. It’s probably all Jennie is going to get from her best friend, for Jisoo may be a dangerous driver, but she’s also a focused one. Those two factors seem to counteract one another, leaving Jisoo with a credible license.</p><p>“Um, right. So Lisa, you know her, right?”</p><p>“Manoban? She’s friends with your buddy, Chaeyoung?”</p><p>“Chaeyoung isn’t my buddy.”</p><p>“She picks you up from my parties when you’re drunk and you ruin the reputation of the people who try to make fun of her. I’d say you’re buddies.”</p><p>Jennie doesn’t bother refuting her comment. She and Jisoo have this conversation at least once a month, and although Jennie likes to think that there’s never a clear winner, Jisoo always has a fair point.</p><p>
  <em> Jennie, she bought you a ticket to the talent show. Jennie, you got Ken kicked off the basketball team because he touched her butt. Jennie, you and Chaeyoung sit together during pep rallies. Jennie, you and Chaeyoung are friends. </em>
</p><p>All valid points from Jisoo that Jennie would like to not think about, because she was telling the truth when she told Lisa her parents were assholes. Jennie is not allowed to bring people like Chaeyoung and Lisa around her home. The only reason Jisoo is allowed to hang out at her place is because she has nice clothes and a personality that no one can resist.</p><p>Even if she and Chaeyoung <em> were </em>friends, she would never let Chaeyoung feel bad because her parents thought less of her. So… no. They aren’t friends or buddies or whatever Jisoo wants to call them.</p><p>“Anyway.” Jennie ignores the smug look on Jisoo’s face. “I told Lisa we could give them a ride home tomorrow. That’s okay, right? I can pay for your gas.”</p><p>“You already pay for my gas.” Jisoo reminds her, pulling into the ice cream shop’s drive through. “But yeah. Of course it’s okay. Do you know where they live?”</p><p>“Well.” Jennie looks anywhere but Jisoo, knowing the girl will pick up on something she doesn’t want her to if she looks at her. “Lisa stayed at my house after the party Saturday. It was… it was just a favor for Chaeyoung, but Lisa found the stray cat that I feed, the one that climbs the tree and sits by my window-” Jennie flushes when she catches Jisoo’s eye. She’s rambling and Jisoo has noticed. “-she just wants to come check on the cat is all. I told her she could.”</p><p>Jisoo watches her for a few moments in silence and Jennie’s breath catches when Jisoo opens her mouth. “I think-”</p><p>“Welcome to Berry Cream, can I take your order?” </p><p>Jisoo twists in her seat. “Oh! Yes!”</p><p>Jennie falls back in relief, vaguely aware of Jisoo ordering off their regular ice cream orders. She’s dodged a bullet, and it’s all thanks to the person operating the Berry Cream speaker. Jennie has never been so thankful to eat calories in her life.</p><p>Jisoo doesn’t start her sentence back up, merely driving forward in the line like a polite customer. Jennie thinks that maybe Jisoo has forgotten what she was going to question Jennie on, and she<em> was </em> going to question her. Jennie has learned to decipher all of Jisoo’s faces over the years and that was her ‘Jennie, you’re on some bullshit and I’m going to call you out’ face.</p><p>It isn’t until they’ve finally gotten their ice cream and parked in the parking lot that Jisoo turns to her, just when Jennie thinks she might be safe. </p><p>“All four of us can go to your house. I can bring them back afterwards.”</p><p><br/>“Oh.” Jennie desperately tries to come up with an excuse other than <em> no I want to be alone with her. </em> “You don’t have to, you have other things to do,”</p><p><br/>“No, I don’t.” She says bluntly. “Besides, you’d probably make Lisa walk home afterwards, you bitch. I’ll just take her home.” <br/>Jennie can’t even fight her words because it’s true, so she agrees. “Fine.”</p><p>She may have escaped Jisoo today, but she knows that Jisoo will pick up on her odd behavior around Lisa the moment the four of them get together. She can already tell that tomorrow is going to be a disaster.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow! Thank you for such a warm response, hopefully I can live up to all of your expectations.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The clocks have mocked her, and her impatiently tapping legs, all day, but the clock in her last class of the day is the one that really tests her sanity. That, or maybe it’s the way Hyunjin is staring a hole in the back of her head from the back of the classroom that has her patience withering. </p><p>The boy still hasn’t approached her, which is strange considering he’s always seemed the type to never fear rejection. He’s the type to present projects first, never afraid to hear any mocking comments when he stumbles or cares when the rest of the students laugh when he stutters out his words.</p><p>Jennie admires that, really she does, but it’s not quite enough to catch her attention in a romantic way. Perhaps if she wasn’t so caught up in the girl that prefers stray cats over Jennie’ lips, they might have a chance, but alas, Jennie’s attention has been stolen by the foreign girl for days without a sign of her thoughts returning to normal.</p><p>The moment the clock strikes the final minute of class, Jennie is grabbing her things. The bell rings only seconds after, but it’s caught the rest of the class, including Hyunjin, off guard. She takes the opportunity to sprint out of class, startling the students around her, for Jennie is almost always the calm and collected type when she struts out of any room.</p><p>The other students already patrolling the halls scurry out of her way, a little bit of fear coating their faces. They probably assume Jennie is off to kill someone with how fast she’s going. She thinks the only time that the others have seen her with such determination in her steps is on the volleyball court.</p><p>She passes Chaeyoung, who gives her an odd look, before practically throwing her things into her locker. She makes a small mess, but she doesn’t take the time to fix anything, slamming the locker door shut and slipping away quickly.</p><p>Part of her thinks about waiting for Chaeyoung, but that would look strange, would it not? Jennie decides it would be better to head out to the parking lot instead, to wait for the others. Perhaps she should feign surprise when she sees Lisa and Chaeyoung approach Jisoo’s car even though she invited them. </p><p>No, that’s stupid. The rest of the school’s opinion on who gets in and out of Jisoo’s car shouldn’t matter. Jennie does, however, hope that no one spreads the word of the four together. Her parents surely wouldn’t be fond of finding out that Jennie has friends that don’t meet their standards. If she would even call them that.</p><p>She’s the first one to Jisoo’s car, and it shouldn’t surprise her with how quickly she was moving, but part of her is still startled at the revelation. She’s never made it here before Jisoo, preferring to take her time to get home.</p><p>Jisoo doesn’t take long though, arriving a few minutes later. She gives Jennie a look of disbelief. “Um, excuse the fuck out of me, but why are you here so early?”</p><p>Jennie wonders if her parents would like Jisoo as much as they do if they knew of her foul mouth. Of course, Jennie’s is just as bad sometimes, but they would most likely place the blame on her best friend if they found out.</p><p>“Class let out early.” Jennie lies easily.</p><p>Jisoo’s eyebrow raises, but the answer seems to appease her. Jennie is going to have to work hard today to keep Jisoo from uncovering her secret thoughts, but that’s okay. Jennie is amazing at everything she does, she can do this.</p><p>Jisoo pauses before she unlocks the door. “Hey, they know how to find us, right?”</p><p>“Everyone knows where we park.”</p><p>Jisoo gives her an incredulous laugh. “<em> We? </em> You don’t park shit. <em> I </em>park.”</p><p>“I <em> could </em>park.” Jennie bites back.</p><p>“You drive like an old lady that needed her license taken away ten years ago.”</p><p>Jennie pouts at her, knowing that she’s actually correct. “Whatever.”</p><p>Jisoo winks, probably internally celebrating her win. </p><p>“Uh, are we interrupting?”  Jennie jumps, a gasp actually leaving her mouth at the voice that comes from behind her. “Are you okay?”</p><p>Lisa is peering at her with worried eyes. Chaeyoung is behind her, looking terribly amused. Jennie is convinced that Chaeyoung has never seen anything as funny in her life as Jennie being not nearly as perfect as she likes people to perceive. She's pretty sure that’s why Chaeyoung has always so willingly helped her after parties.</p><p>“I’m fine.” Jennie places a hand on her heart, silently telling it to stop beating so hard, especially because she doesn’t know if it’s a reaction from being startled or because of Lisa’s presence. “Hi.”</p><p>Lisa gives a dopey grin. “Hi.”</p><p>Jisoo pops her head over the roof of the car. “Hi!”</p><p>Chaeyoung offers a tiny wave. “Hi.”</p><p>The four stand in an awkward silence that has Jennie clenching her teeth, but Jisoo is quick to the rescue. “Soooo, to Jennie’s house?”</p><p>Chaeyoung frowns in confusion, her eyes meeting Jennie’s in a question not meant for the other two. Jennie thinks it means something along the lines of <em> since when are people allowed over? </em> Chaeyoung is aware that Lisa staying over was supposed to be a one time thing, and yet here Jennie is, inviting her back days later. </p><p>It doesn’t look good on Jennie’s part to do so, and Chaeyoung is aware of that. Jennie is starting to wonder if she should be more afraid of Chaeyoung finding out her secret than she is of Jisoo finding out. Chaeyoung is annoyingly perspective, even without being able to poke around Jennie’s brain like Jisoo is.</p><p>Jennie shrugs back at her, not quite answering it. “Yeah, to my place.”</p><p>Lisa tugs Chaeyoung into the backseat while Jisoo and Jennie take the front. Jennie hopes that they’re ready to experience the speed demon that Jisoo is on the road.</p><p>“I’ll introduce you to Leo.” Lisa tells Chaeyoung, leaning into her shoulder. “He’s so cute.”</p><p>Chaeyoung balks. “Le- What? You don’t like boys.”</p><p>Jennie is watching them through the rear view mirror to her best ability. She hopes they don’t notice because it’s a bit weird of her. Jisoo is paying them no mind at the moment, checking her phone before they leave, probably to find a playlist.</p><p>Lisa blushes, spluttering. “No! It- It’s obviously not a boy. It’s a cat. Jennie has a cat that lives outside that she feeds and he’s my friend now.”</p><p>Jennie is starting to wonder if she should be offended that Lisa seems to be more interested in a cat than her. It’s doing terrible things to her ego. Jisoo might argue that it’s a good thing, that Jennie’s ego is far too large on its own.</p><p>Chaeyoung catches her eye in the mirror and Jennie panics, staring Jisoo’s phone down in hopes that it might make the girl pick a playlist faster. </p><p>“I’ve met the cat already, but I didn’t realize it had a name.” She hears Chaeyoung tell Lisa.</p><p>“It didn’t.” Jennie spits out, hoping that her speaking with them might make Jennie feel less strange for the staring she did. “Lisa named it.”<br/>Chaeyoung laughs. “Of course she did.”</p><p>Lisa whines, but Jennie doesn’t dare look back. She’s on thin ice already and it hasn’t even been ten minutes. “I just really like cats.”</p><p>“Got it!” Jisoo spooks all three of them with her loud voice. “Ready to go?”</p><p>Jennie sighs with relief before turning back to eye the two in the back. “You should put on your seat belts. Jisoo is a scary driver.”</p><p>They both laugh her words off, but Jennie wishes they didn’t think she was joking around with them. She’s very serious about Jisoo possibly killing all four of them because she doesn’t know how to behave with her music playing.</p><p>Jennie must really be desensitized to Jisoo’s driving though because Chaeyoung actually screams twice while her best friend swerved from lane to lane. Jisoo had laughed maniacally the entire time, her amusement audible over her music, and it was probably the most fun that Jisoo has had in years in all honesty. She doesn’t get to torture many with her driving skills anymore now that Jennie hides her fear.</p><p>Chaeyoung dives out first when they finally arrive, pulling Lisa through her door instead of waiting for the girl to open her own. Jennie is actually a little worried for her, but Jisoo is reveling in their fear. It’s very strange, as if they’ve completely reversed rolls.</p><p>“You uh… you okay?” Jennie calls, slamming her door shut.</p><p>Chaeyoung gives her a wild look over the top of the car, leaving Jennie amused. “I’m never getting in this car again.”</p><p>Jisoo pats her on the shoulder. “You kind of have to. If you don’t then you’re walking home.”</p><p>“Jennie.” Chaeyoung whines, pouting at her. </p><p>Jennie knows exactly what Chaeyoung is silently begging for. “No, I don’t drive.”</p><p>Chaeyoung stomps her foot, like the child she secretly is. “Ugh.”</p><p>Lisa is busy laughing at her friend. Jennie finds herself starting for a few unnecessary minutes. She misses the strange look Jisoo gives her, but she definitely catches the one Chaeyoung sends her.</p><p>Jennie coughs uncomfortably, leading the three into her house and up the stairs to her bedroom. There’s something unnerving about having Lisa here again, but Chaeyoung and Jisoo’s presence settles her nerves just the slightest.</p><p>Jennie opens the window and falls back onto her bed, waiting. Jisoo flops next to her and Chaeyoung daintily takes a seat at the edge. But Lisa goes straight for the opened window, waiting for Leo to make his grand appearance.</p><p>Part of Jennie wishes for Leo to take his time, so Jennie has an excuse to keep Lisa around, but the cat doesn’t take long at all, jumping into Lisa’s arms only a few minutes after Jennie opened the window. He’s gotten used to Jennie letting him in at this point and was probably waiting for her to do so.</p><p>“Leo!” Lisa presses kisses to his head, backing up until her knees hit the bed and practically plopping herself into Jennie’s lap. “Say hi to Jennie, Leo!”</p><p>Jennie’s breath catches when Lisa looks down at her, taking Leo’s paw to wave and pretending to speak as the cat in a deeper voice. “<em>Hello, Jennie. Thank you for always feeding me and letting me into your warm house.” </em></p><p>Jennie knows the other two are watching them, but she can’t really find it in her to care, responding to Leo as if he were the one that actually spoke. “You’re welcome, Leo. I think Lisa is better with you than I am, but I’m glad you’re around.”</p><p>She is glad that he sticks round the house, but she fears the day her parents catch wind of his presence or the extra bag of cat food she keeps in the pantry. None of the house cleaners or personal cooks have mentioned it, thankfully, and her parents aren’t often the type to cook anything, so Jennie has been safe so far.</p><p>“See, Jennie, I’ve always been afraid that you’re crazy, but now that you’re talking to a cat…” Jisoo trails off, giving her a teasing look.</p><p>Chaeyoung snorts. “At least yours isn’t pretending to be the cat.”</p><p>Jennie rolls her eyes at both of them, reaching a hand out to pet Leo’s tiny ears, hand grazing Lisa’s every couple strokes. Lisa doesn’t act like she minds the contact so Jennie allows herself to be content with the subtle touches.</p><p>“You guys are just jealous that Leo likes us more.” Lisa sticks her tongue out at them.</p><p>Chaeyoung scoffs. “Excuse me, but I’ve known Leo longer than you.”</p><p>Lisa hums. “Oh yeah, you and Jennie are friends, right?”</p><p>Jennie interrupts before Chaeyoung can answer that. “I don’t have friends.”</p><p>There’s an abrupt silence, although not awkward, it’s certainly not pleasant either. Jennie doesn’t know why she said it like that. She just wanted to spare Chaeyoung from the usual spiel she gives of ‘oh no, Jennie and I aren’t friends. We’ve just known each other forever.’ It’s tiresome always hearing it.</p><p>“Oh.” Lisa nods, a little resigned. </p><p>“I don’t know why I said that. Obviously I have Jisoo and she’s my friend.” Jennie doesn’t like that look on her face, so she forgets the usual denial and tells the truth for once. “There’s just certain people I’m supposed to hang out with. My parents aren’t fond of anyone under a certain...”</p><p>Jennie doesn’t know how to continue without coming off as a bitch. It shouldn’t bother her, because she’s never worried about anyone like that before, but she's never wanted to be a bitch to Chaeyoung and she definitely doesn’t want to be one to her newest infatuation..</p><p>“Under a certain status.” Chaeyoung looks her dead in the eye, looking a lot more comfortable saying it than Jennie feels. Which… she’s probably had plenty of time to stomach the thoughts, the reasons why Jennie is never seen with her within the public eye. “Or isn’t in the same money bracket. Or doesn’t wear those fancy clothes.”</p><p>Jennie unconsciously squeezes hold of her shirt, the one that her mother would kill her over for ruining it with her closed fists. Leo bumping his head against her bruised knuckle is what makes her release her hold.</p><p>“Yeah, something like that.” Jennie admits.</p><p>Another silence falls over them, this time much more content than the last. Chaeyoung doesn’t seem like she holds anything against Jennie, but now that the words have been spoken aloud in the group of people she admittedly holds closer than anyone else, she feels guilty.</p><p>Lisa hums eventually, batting at Leo’s paws. “That’s really stupid.”</p><p>Jisoo snorts. “You’re telling me. Jennie and Chaeyoung have been secret friends for years and her parents haven’t caught on. I don’t know why she thinks they would ever figure it out.”</p><p>Jennie scoffs, offended by their sudden camaraderie. “People talk-”</p><p>“When do your parents talk to teenagers?” Jisoo gives her a look, one of those looks that make Jennie feel like Jisoo thinks she’s stupid. Jisoo gives her those a lot. “Or those teenager’s parents?”</p><p>Jennie opens her mouth, but nothing comes out, for she has no real argument besides her lingering fear of her parent’s hypothetical wrath. Lisa laughs at her, not in a mocking way, but she’s certainly amused by her baffled expression.</p><p>“You should have lunch with us tomorrow.” Lisa leans into her a little, her shoulder hitting Jennie’s playfully. “We won’t tell on you.”</p><p>Jennie can feel it, the importance of her answer here. She could say no and go on her life like normal, hiding her friendship with Chaeyoung and getting over this crush on Lisa, or she could say yes and explore something new.</p><p>“I don’t eat school lunch.” Jennie pauses, taking in the frowns around her. “So do you want me to order you guys something when I get lunch or am I just going to have to sit with you and smell their disgusting excuse for pizza ?”</p><p>Jisoo blinks at her in surprise and Chaeyoung sits up to give her an incredulous look. Lisa merely laughs, patting her leg in excitement. Leo doesn’t like all the excitement and jumps away from them to climb out the window. </p><p>“Oh! Bye, Leo! I’ll come see you again.” Lisa waves at him, like she thinks the cat might actually be able to understand her. Still, Jennie doesn’t refute her statement, a little excited by the promise she’s made. It means Jennie will be seeing Lisa around her again at some point.</p><p>“Can you order me a steak?” Jisoo jokes, pulling at Jennie’s leg just to irritate her.</p><p>“No.” Jennie kicks her away.</p><p>So much for making Lisa a stranger.<br/><br/></p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Later that night, when Jennie has had a bubble bath and finished her moisturizing routine so she can look extra pretty for lunch tomorrow, she gets a message from her best friend and curses herself for being so damn transparent.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Jisoo: </em> </b> <em> Damn, guess Hyunjin doesn’t stand a chance against Lisa. She’s got you hooked by your demon claws that you call nails. </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys enjoy the holidays!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jennie wakes up half an hour earlier than usual so she can spend a few extra minutes putting on makeup and finding an outfit that shows off her skin just enough to have Lisa stare, but not enough so that the rest of the school will call her a whore behind her back.</p><p>Not that clothes would really stop or encourage that. The sheep will do what they do best and follow what the popular crowd says. Jennie could pull an elderly man out of a burning fire, but if Im Nayeon told them that she was the devil in disguise, they would listen. Not that Nayeon would do that to her, she’s better than most of the student body.</p><p>Jennie, even being one of the most popular of all, is not excused from the toxic behavior known as gossip. It’s sad, how quickly people’s opinions change based on another’s. Jennie herself is subject to it as well, but she has Jisoo around to pull her head out of her ass if needed.</p><p>“You look nice.” her mother tells her when she comes down for breakfast.</p><p>It’s one of the few days of the month that they’ll actually have time to spend with her, and usually she craves the time she’s allowed to spend with them between the busy schedules, but she would rather be anywhere else right now. She feels guilt low in the pit of her stomach, knowing that if her parents found out who she was fraternizing with, they’d be terribly disappointed in her. More than usual.</p><p>“Thank you.” Jennie settles onto the stool next to her mother, making sure not to rest her elbows on the kitchen island. That had been trained out of her at the young age of ten with a wooden ruler. “You have work today?”</p><p>“Of course. When do we not?” Her mother takes a gentle sip from her coffee mug, ever a woman of grace. “Is it picture day?”</p><p>Jennie blinks, surprised at the sudden interest in something other than her grades. “No, I just felt like dressing up is all.”</p><p>Her mother hums, pleased. “Well, that’s good then. It’s important to look nice, show off a little.”</p><p>Jennie nods silently, eyeing her father as he comes in, adjusting the tie on his neck. Jennie thinks she catches the hint of color on his neck, but before she can look further, he’s pulled his collar up properly. Odd.</p><p>“Hello, sweetheart.” He gives a kiss to Jennie’s temple. “Are you trying to impress someone? A boy?”</p><p>Jennie furrows her brow. “Does it have to be for a boy?</p><p>He pauses, exchanging a glance with her mother. “I suppose not. A girl then?”</p><p>“What?” She chokes on her own spit. “No, I meant… can’t I just dress up for myself?</p><p>“Oh!” His face lights up, like he hadn’t thought of that. “Sure you can, sweetie. That’s fine.”</p><p>Her mother takes over when her father seems at a loss for words. “It would be fine if it was for a girl of course. Oh! You know the Minatozaki family, don’t you? I heard their daughter was a lesbian! How exciting for them. They’re rich too! If you wanted to take a lady, we could find a way to set you up.”</p><p>Jennie wants to scoff, but she refrains from doing so in fear that she would anger her parents. Of course, they have no cares for her sexuality being a little different, but they still want her to fall into a family with money. It figures.</p><p>“So I can date a woman as long as she’s rich?” Jennie asks carefully, making sure not to let any emotion slip into her voice.</p><p>“Sweetie, really, we’re not monsters. You can date whatever gender you want. Or someone without a gender, we don’t care.” Her mother pats her cheek, like she thinks Jennie is the silliest thing she’s ever encountered in her life. “As long as you don’t make the family look bad, you can have whoever you want.”</p><p>Right now Jennie wants a poor, foreign girl that loves the stray cat that lingers around their home, but that’s not something she can speak aloud.</p><p>“Right.” Jennie nods, like their words make sense to her. </p><p>Mrs. Lee, their longest hired cook in the house, struts in a moment later, starting up the stove top. She looks a little ruffled, her makeup lighter than normal, especially her lipstick. Jennie kind of wants to laugh, she’s never seen Mrs. Lee look anything other than perfect.</p><p>How funny, even the help needs to look perfect in her parent’s eyes.</p><p>“I’m not terribly hungry, Mrs. Lee. I think I’ll skip breakfast.” Jennie tells the cook.</p><p>Mrs. Lee gives a scolding look, but there’s a fondness there that can only come from a woman that’s looked after a child that is not her own for years. “You’re already too skinny, Jennie.”</p><p>“No such thing.” Her mother says, eyes closed in content as she sips at her sugarless drink. “I would kill to have my daughter’s metabolism again.”</p><p>Her father frowns. “No, she’s right. You need to make sure you’re eating properly, Jennie.”</p><p>“Jisoo will probably have something. I’ll eat once my stomach has settled.” Jennie lies. Jisoo never has any extra food. She downs it minutes after she gets it.</p><p>“Fine.” Her father nods, although not too happily. It’s moments like this when she thinks they really care about her, more than they do about the status she would bring their family. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They have volleyball practice that morning, and by the end of it Jennie really starts to wish that she would have eaten breakfast. Her stomach is rumbling and her body feels weaker than it should. It doesn’t help that the rest of the girl’s pull out snacks, protein bars mostly, afterwards.</p><p>They all group together in threes or fours as they eat, gossiping about something Jennie isn’t interested in. To be fair, it’s probably not anything malicious. Most of the volleyball team is pretty uninterested in drama, sans some of the younger girls that are looking for a way to fit in with the upperclassmen.</p><p>Nayeon ignores most of them after her short appraisal, skipping over to plop onto the bench next to Jennie. She, like the others, is hungry enough to pull out a protein bar of her own. It’s raisin. Jennie loves raisin.</p><p>Nayeon catches her staring a little too intently at it. “Hey. Hungry?”</p><p>Jennie shakes her head, looking away. “No.”</p><p>Nayeon snorts. “Well, you’re either interested in my boobs or the protein bar so…”</p><p>“I could have anyone I want in this school, why would I want you?” Jennie snarls, although with less killing intent than usual. </p><p>“True.” Nayeon admits, eyeing her carefully. “It wouldn’t happen to be that Hyunjin boy that you want, is it? Because there’s rumors that he’s going to ask you out today.”</p><p>Jennie whips her head back around. “Who told you that?”</p><p>She shrugs, leaning back to lay against the second row of benches. “Momo told Dahyun who told Mina who told Jeongyeon-”</p><p>“Who told you because Yoo Jeongyeon tells you everything.”</p><p>“Yeah, she does.” Nayeon smiles at that, a real, genuine smile. Jennie hadn’t expected it. “So, what are you going to say?”</p><p>“That I’m not interested, obviously.”</p><p>Nayeon nods, head smacking into the bench. “Ow- obviously. No one is a match for you, right? Except…”</p><p>Jennie narrows her gaze. “Except?”</p><p>Nayeon shrugs. “Oh, nothing. Just a thought.”</p><p>Jennie doesn’t know what to think about Im Nayeon sometimes. The girl is the perfect example of high school royalty, but is quite the contradiction. She should be spiteful and mean if you’re going by the textbook definition, but Nayeon is typically charitable and nice. </p><p>She stepped out of the race for student council president so her friend, Park Jihyo, could have it and she takes care of the girl from Taiwan, Tzuyu. The smart thing for her to do would have been to beat out Park Jihyo for the position and plummet Chou Tzuyu’s social life before she became popular from her ethereal looks. It would have kept her closer to the top in academics and popularity, but Nayeon just isn’t like that.</p><p>Still, she’s about as sly as a fox and her implying something about Jennie’s love life is not something she wants. “Good. Keep it a thought.”</p><p>Nayeon throws her hands up in surrender. “Sure thing.”</p><p>Jennie is ready to ignore her until the bell rings, but the new protein bar shoved in her face has her facing the girl once again. She doesn’t speak, but she does grab the snack from her hands, tearing into it in a way that would make her mother disappointed.</p><p>Jennie gives her a nod as she walks away. Nayeon’s only acknowledgment is the barely there lift of her lip.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>When Jennie walks into the lunch room, her expensively out-of-place lunch plate in hand, a few people eye her curiously. She scowls, not particularly directing it at anyone, hoping that it’s enough to get her nosy peers to leave her alone.</p><p>It’s not.</p><p>She catches sight of Chaeyoung alone, picking at the moldy strawberries on her plate. Jennie sucks in a breath, gathering her courage, and walks over to the girl. Chaeyoung gives one last poke to her nasty strawberry before looking up.</p><p>“Hey, wasn’t sure if you were actually going to come.” Chaeyoung admits.</p><p>It shouldn’t offend her, she’s been dodging Chaeyoung for years at school, but it does send an arrow of guilt through her chest. She wonders if any part of Chaeyoung is angry at her, for ignoring her for so long only to lower her walls for someone she’s known for a week. Jennie would be angry. Chaeyoung is a better person than her though, so maybe not.</p><p>“I wasn’t sure if I was either.” She tells her, taking the seat next to Chaeyoung.</p><p>“It’s nice.” Chaeyoung hums. “Talking to you at school for once. I could do without your stalkers…”</p><p>Jennie glances around, taking in the students watching and whispering. She sits up properly, straightening out her back when she realizes how laid back she had been just from talking with Chaeyoung.</p><p>This is part of the reason she never dared speak with the girl on school grounds. There’s something about Chaeyoung that has her relaxing when she shouldn’t be. After years of being conditioned for a perfect posture, it takes one conversation with Park Chaeyoung to have her body bending over like a sloppy teenage boy.</p><p>“Sorry, they don’t really go away.” Jennie takes her fork and jams it into her lunch.</p><p>“Is that lobster?” Chaeyoung blinks down at Jennie’s food. “Who buys lobster for a school lunch.”</p><p>Jennie laughs, genuinely amused at her baffled expression. “Someone who missed breakfast.”</p><p>“I miss breakfast all the time. Can you buy me a lobster?” Chaeyoung leans over and whispers. </p><p>Jennie shakes her head fondly, pushing her back over to her moldy fruit. Chaeyoung gives a mock frown, but never gets to tease like Jennie is sure she wants, because Lisa  and Jisoo plop down.</p><p>“If the red crayon and the blue crayon have a baby, it should be purple. The only logical explanation is that the blue crayon had an affair with the Yellow crayon.” Jisoo looks very serious as she explains this to Lisa.</p><p>Lisa frowns. “But how do you know it was the blue crayon? What if it was the red crayon that cheated?”</p><p>Jennie and Chaeyoung exchanged a glance. Chaeyoung doesn’t seem to have any more of a clue than Jennie why they’re together or what they’re talking about. Jennie is used to Jisoo’s nonsense, but she’s starting to wonder if she’ll have to put up with even more crazy if the two become friends.</p><p>At least she has Chaeyoung around to keep her sane.</p><p>Hopefully.</p><p>“Because the blue is the mom. She gave birth to the baby crayon.” Jisoo says blankly</p><p>Lisa shakes her head. “The dad still could have-”</p><p>Jisoo doesn’t let her finish, cutting her off with a baffled exclamation. “Do you understand how babies are made?”</p><p>Chaeyoung snorts. “Probably not. It’s a good thing she likes girls.”</p><p>“Hey!” Lisa  pouts, stuffing her chin into her palm. “I do too know how babies are made.”</p><p>“How?” Jisoo challenges, a smirk on her lips. She’s out to embarrass her new friend apparently. Jennie is wondering if she should intervene.</p><p>“A stork comes and leaves them outside.” Lisa pauses at the odd looks she’s given before breaking into laughter. “I’m kidding! Of course I know! I passed health class, jeez.”</p><p>Jennie can’t help but smile at the carefree grin coming from Lisa. Had Jisoo made that joke, Jennie probably would have been unamused, but Lisa is endearing. </p><p>“Hey!” Lisa perks up when she catches Jennie’s gaze. “I knew you would come.”</p><p>Jennie’s chest swells with pride. She herself, and the other two at the table, definitely weren't sure if she would really go through with it today, but Lisa trusted her to keep her promise. Jennie kind of likes that she’s the reason for Lisa’s pleased grin.</p><p>“Of course I did.” </p><p>Chaeyoung rolls her eyes, coughing under her breath a small, “Whipped.”</p><p>Jennie glares.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The devil works hard, but highschooler’s gossip works harder. By the end of the day, everyone is talking about how Jennie is friends with Chaeyoung and Lisa. The worst part is that they don’t even try and hide it, they just openly whisper it just feet away from Jennie. It's More annoying than harmful, but still, Jennie resents them for not being able to find something else to keep themselves occupied with.</p><p>“You’re friends with Lisa and Chaeyoung now.” Hyunjin is the first one that speaks to her directly about it, however.</p><p>Jennie eyes him warily, remembering Nayeon’s words from earlier today. She hopes he isn't here to ask her on a date. “Yes.”</p><p>He nods, eyeing the clock on the wall. Jennie had been doing the same moments ago, ready to leave. If she knew that the teacher wouldn’t be back before the end of the class, she’d probably make break for it.</p><p>“I like them,” He says bluntly, settling against the wall by her seat. Jennie’s guard drops ever so slightly at the admittance. “Do you think they’ll debut as idols one day? I heard they’re going to train full time once they’ve graduated.”</p><p>Jennie honestly doesn’t know. She hasn’t asked them about it at all, but now that Hyunjin has brought it up, she’s curious to know the answer herself. “Don’t most idols train during school?”</p><p>He shrugs, his hair swaying with the movement. “No idea.”</p><p>The conversation stills, almost uncomfortably, which is odd because Jennie doesn’t usually have this problem with Hyunjin the few times they’ve had actual conversations past small talk about the weather or class assignments.</p><p>“So-” He takes a breath. “-would you…. maybe… want to-”</p><p>“Are you trying to ask me out?” Jennie asks. She can’t stand the awkwardness.</p><p>Hyunjin blinks down at her, surprise coating his eyes. “I- Yeah.”</p><p>Jennie nods. “I’m not going to beat around the bush then. You’re very nice, but there’s someone I’m interested in.”</p><p>Hyunjin picks himself off the wall and rocks on the heels of his feet. “Oh. Okay.”</p><p>Jennie waits for something else, an explosion of anger or a pre-prepared paragraph to guilt her into a date like some of the other boys that have asked her out, but none of that ever comes. </p><p>“Okay.” Jennie eyes the clock again, just for something to look at. </p><p>“I hope things go well for you then.” Hyunjin walks away, giving a simple wave over his shoulder.</p><p>Jennie is a little baffled. That went about as well as she could have hoped for. </p><p>Except maybe the girls giggling in the corner, staring at her. Jennie has a feeling that her name is going to be thrown into the gossip pool once again today. Perhaps she should do something else crazy and go for a personal record on becoming the school’s main topic.</p><p>Now let’s hope that the school gossip stays in here. The last thing she needs is her parent’s meddling in her social life.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not sure how I've never posted a BP story before today. I've been listening to You Never Know on repeat, so maybe that's what finally inspired me to write one.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>